


О ключах и хлебе

by ruzhenzov



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff without Plot, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Теперь они встречались уже год, и Мов с уверенностью могла заявить, что Джин на самом деле был ходячей катастрофой.
Relationships: Mauve/Jean Otus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	О ключах и хлебе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Рейл тяжело вздохнул, прочитав всплывшее на экране телефона сообщение. Он быстро преодолел уже привычный маршрут от полицейского отделения до небоскрёба в самом центре города, поднялся на последний этаж и сразу же заметил светлую голову около двери и высокий женский силуэт рядом. 

— А где Лотта? — спросил он вместо приветствия. 

Джин подтянул колени к груди, спиной чувствуя раздражённый взгляд Мов. Он неловко потёр шею, прежде чем наконец ответить: 

— Уехала в столицу. 

— Ясно, — Рейл снова вздохнул, достал ключи из кармана и открыл дверь. — Сделал себе дубликат, чтобы не вызывать пожарных каждый раз, — пояснил, поймав на себе недоумённый взгляд Джина. — Какой это уже по счёту? 

— Четвёртый раз за месяц, — наконец подала голос Мов. Она звучала не сердито, но устало. 

— Может, ему их на верёвочку привязать? 

На прощание Джин поделился с Рейлом сигаретами, на что тот только закатил глаза. Не то чтобы он на самом деле приезжал по просьбе этого придурка ради какого-то вознаграждения — но знать Джину об этом было вовсе не обязательно. 

— Твоё пальто. 

— Твой портфель. 

— Твоя зажигалка… 

Джин возвращался в кафе трижды, прежде чем они наконец-то отошли от стеклянных дверей, обвешанных всевозможными рождественскими лампочками, и только затем, чтобы снова остановиться буквально в метре поблизости. 

— Ну что ещё? 

— А… Ты ведь не расплачивалась? — Джин растеряно передёрнул плечами, и Мов неверяще взмахнула рукой. 

— Нет, я думала… Погоди, стой на месте, иначе ты ещё что-нибудь забудешь, — она решительно отбросила назад волосы и быстро скрылась за дверью, где её сразу же поймал забеспокоившийся официант. Краем глаза Мов наблюдала за Джином, который курил, прислонившись к стене. _Дурак._ Он постоянно что-нибудь забывал — деньги, телефон, пресловутую зажигалку, — откладывал в сторону и сразу же терял, будто бы и не держал минуту назад в руке. Удивительно, как в одном и том же человеке сосуществуют проницательность, аккуратность, умение предвосхищать события и… Вот это. Когда Мов впервые узнала, кто такой Джин Отус, он показался ей отстранённым и себе на уме. Когда они стали работать вместе — ответственным и преданным своему делу. После переворота — не таким простым, каким выглядел сначала. Теперь они встречались уже год, и Мов с уверенностью могла заявить, что Джин на самом деле был ходячей катастрофой. Иногда она находила это вполне милым, иногда, как сейчас, это ужасно раздражало. 

— У тебя снег в волосах. 

— Прости? — Мов отвлеклась от пояса пальто, который не успела застегнуть, выскочив на улицу. Джин заворожённо смотрел на неё в упор, как будто видел впервые, и Мов растеряно убрала прядь волос с лица, вопросительно взглянув в ответ. 

— А, нет, ничего, — Джин вспыхнул, выронил зажатый между пальцев окурок и вжал голову в плечи. Мов слегка улыбнулась, решив, что ей всё-таки не хочется сердиться, и чуть сжала его руку, пока они шли по заснеженной улице домой. 

В конце недели они вместе с Нино завалились в бар неподалёку, заказав сразу две бутылки вина, и Мов неожиданно быстро нашла с Нино общий язык. 

— Однажды он в самом деле положил клубнику на шоколадный торт, — Нино отставил бокал в сторону. 

— Да ну, правда? 

— Нашёл, что вспомнить… — Джин нахмурился и нелепо потёр щёку тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Но правда же… 

— Это… Совсем не вкусно, — Мов допила остатки вина залпом, и Нино согласно кивнул. 

Джин издал невнятный звук и растёкся по деревянной столешнице, наблюдая, как тусклая жёлтая лампа поблёскивает через тонкую струйку дыма от сигареты — он всегда начинал курить в два раза больше, когда был пьян, — на толстом стекле сахарницы. Они ещё немного обсудили, как ужасно сочетание шоколадного крема с клубникой (у Джина не нашлось сил спорить, хотя даже последнему идиоту понятно — нет ничего вкуснее клубники, обмазанной шоколадом), а потом Нино начал болтать о своей работе, и Мов внимательно смотрела на него c нескрываемым интересом в тёмных глазах, и мягко смеялась над шутками так, как только она одна умеет, и легко взмахивала рукой и слегка кивала, когда особенно соглашалась с чем-то, и — и Джин сам не понял, в какой момент стал злиться на Нино. Он всегда занимался чем-то поинтереснее бесконечных проверок, путешествовал не меньше Джина, а ещё умел с лёгкостью завлечь собеседника, да и обаяния ему было не занимать. В конце концов, это просто _нечестно_. Джин со стуком отставил в сторону свой бокал и недовольно уставился на Нино. Тот недоуменно поднял брови. 

— Хватит флиртовать с моей девушкой, Нино, — прозвучало чуть более сердито, чем хотелось. 

Мов снова расхохоталась. 

— Ты очень мило меня ревнуешь, — она откинулась на стуле и лучезарно улыбнулась. Джин тут же вспыхнул, и Нино только сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. 

Два дня спустя Нино вместе с Лоттой обнаружил Джина и Мов за столиком в булочной, игнорирующих друг друга с удивительным упорством. Нино поднял солнечные очки на макушку и с интересом посмотрел на обоих. Мов спокойно листала книгу, практически не шевелясь и не меняя выражения лица, что для неё было настолько естественным, что заподозрить что-то неладное было почти невозможно. Джин же с несвойственным ему интересом разглядывал пепельницу, как будто надеялся там что-то отыскать. 

— Опять из-за хлеба поругались, — со знанием дела прошептала Лотта.

— Из-за хлеба? — Нино зубами стянул перчатку. 

— Ага. Каждый раз не могут определиться, какие тосты — с орехами или с клубникой. 

— Опять клубника, — Нино почесал затылок. 

Ничего удивительного тут, впрочем, не было. Каждый поход в магазин превращался в маленькую бурю. Он своими глазами наблюдал, как Джин складывал в корзину продукты, Мов их последовательно выкладывала, чтобы положить другие, заканчивалось всё тем, что они начинали спорить из-за какого-нибудь йогурта в молочном отделе, да с таким энтузиазмом, как будто от выбора зависела вся их дальнейшая жизнь. Продолжалось оно до тех пор, пока Нино, если его угораздило зайти с ними, чтобы по-быстрому купить каких-нибудь готовых макарон к ужину, окончательно не замерзал рядом с холодильником и не впихивал им насильно в руки вместо йогурта что-нибудь другое — чтобы у них был повод отставить это и до самой кассы в согласии ворчать на него. 

К тому времени, как Лотта, порхая от стенда к стенду, собрала весь хлеб из длинного подарочного списка, Джин и Мов уже разглядывали припорошённую снегом улицу и снующих туда-сюда прохожих, соединив ладони по центру стола, как будто ничего и не произошло. Лотта удовлетворённо вздохнула. 

— Правда они очень милые? 

Нино хмыкнул. 

Снег к вечеру повалил сильнее, отказываясь таять, грузно налипая на ветки и оттягивая их к земле. Когда они добрались до квартиры, пальто Мов вымокло насквозь, а в длинных локонах запутались снежинки. Джин стянул шарф и обмотал вокруг её шеи. Мов закатила глаза, намекая, что они и так дома. Пока она медленно и аккуратно раздевалась, Джин успел скинуть ботинки и поставить чайник. Мов устроилась на диване под пледом. В квартире отчётливо запахло шоколадом. 

— Слушай, — Джин сосредоточенно мешал какао сразу в двух чашках, не оборачиваясь, — а почему ты не дала мне свои ключи, когда я потерял их неделю назад? 

— А, ну… — Мов запрокинула голову. — Я свои тоже потеряла. Где-то на работе. 

Джин вздохнул — но говорить ничего не стал.


End file.
